


The Nutcracker Suite

by havemore_fandomgarbage



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, The Nutcracker Suite!AU, ballet!au, iKON - Freeform, iKon fluff, ikon angst, ikon au, ikon chanwoo, ikon donghyuk, ikon hanbin, ikon jinhwan, ikon jiwon, ikon junhoe, ikon smut, ikon yunhyeong, regency!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemore_fandomgarbage/pseuds/havemore_fandomgarbage
Summary: It's Christmas in July and it's time for a classic tale to be retold in a new wat that still remains loyal to the OG.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. The Party

Long ago, when presents were opened the night before Christmas, in the manor of a noble family of a small town, there was a young woman. She sat by the fire with her mother, quietly waiting for her guests to arrive for her family’s annual Christmas Eve Ball. The fire cackled and illuminated her face. Outside, snow covered every surface in a blanket as more fell from the sky. The servants bustled to make sure everything was alright before the party.

“Smile, Y/N. It’s Christmas,” her mother chastised. Y/N offered her mother a small smile, returning her gaze to the window where she could see the first of the guests arrive. “Don’t you worry about your Uncle Drosselmeyer. He’s never missed a party since I was a little girl. He won’t miss this one.”

“If you’re sure, Mama,” Y/N replied. Her mother stood up, dusting off her gown. Y/N followed suit.

“Come, we mustn't keep our guests waiting.”

“Yes, Mama.”

Y/N followed her mother out to the main foyer where her aunt and uncle were handing their coats to the butler. She greeted them politely as her father and younger brother, Chanwoo, joined them. Her mother walked them to the ballroom, gossiping with her sister. Y/N stayed put, waiting patiently for the one guest she was most excited to see.

Minutes ticked by and there was still no sign of Uncle Drosselmeyer. The guests continued to show. Aunts, uncles, cousins, loved ones, friends, and esteemed guests sauntered through the front doors and into the ballroom where the party was in full swing. Y/N welcomed the guests along with the staff, playing the part of a gracious hostess as she waited.

But as minutes turned to hours, her hope of him showing slowly waned. Maybe the snow had piled too high and his carriage couldn’t make it. Or perhaps he had fallen ill and was too weak to travel. Or worse yet, what if had decided not to come? That thought put Y/N in quite a state. She tried her best to remain positive, but as fewer and fewer guests showed up, her spirit dimmed.

With a heavy heart and a sigh, Y/N turned to join her family and the rest of the guests in the ballroom. The party was in full swing when she arrived. Everyone was dancing as cheerful music filled the room. The young children were off to the side, playing with the toys they’d received and laughing joyously. Y/N smiled softly, walking around to the edge of the dance floor to where her favorite aunt sat. Her aunt wore a beautiful green gown made of silk and styled unlike anything she’d ever seen before. An interesting man sat with her, dressed in the strangest clothing she’d ever seen.

“Speak of the Devil. Y/N, I was just talking about you,” her aunt greeted, holding out a hand for her. Y/N curtsied, taking a seat next to her aunt. “Y/N, I’d like you to meet a friend of mine, Song Yoonhyun. He traveled very far to be here tonight.”

“Thank you, sir, for coming. I hope your journey was pleasant,” Y/N said. Song Yoonhyung smiled, taking Y/N’s hand in his and placing a quick kiss to the back of her hand.

“The journey was worth such a wonderful party and beautiful company,” he replied. Y/N’s aunt giggled.

“Oh Yoonhyung, you are quite the charmer. Don’t you agree, Y/N?” her aunt asked, shooting her a suggestive stare. Y/N said nothing, smiling politely at Song Yoonhyung. “Oh don’t mind her. She’s waiting for our uncle. He always brings the most amazing gifts. You know, he’s a very skilled clock and toy maker. When he arrives, I’ll be sure to show you his craft.”

“How do you know he’ll be here?” Y/N inquired. Her aunt smiled, patting her cheek affectionately. She turned back to Song Yoonhyung, not answering her niece’s question. Y/N sighed, turning to watch everyone dance.

“Would you care for a dance?” Song Yoonhyung asked. Y/N turned to find Yoonhyung staring at her. She glanced at her aunt who was giving her an encouraging smile. Y/N smiled politely, slipping her hand into his outstretched one.

Song Yoonhyung led Y/N to the dance floor, twirling her around to face him. Another song began and he led her in a graceful waltz. He was a handsome man, there was no doubt about that. Handsome as he was, he simply didn’t match her type. At least, that’s what she told herself and others. In truth, she didn’t know her type, but when she met him, she would know.

“You seem distracted. Am I not good company?” he asked. Y/N gasped.

“No, you’re lovely, really. As my aunt mentioned, I’m waiting for our uncle. He should have been here by now, but I fear this may be the first party he can’t come,” Y/N said. Song Yoonhyung nodded, then laughed. “Have I said something funny?”

“No. I’m sorry. You just remind me of a friend of mine,” Yoonhyung said. The song ended and Song Yoonhyung and Y/N bowed to each other. They returned to Y/N’s aunt who sat chatting with another relative. Her aunt turned to her, smiling brightly.

“You two were absolutely amazing. You danced beautifully together.” Y/N smiled, taking a seat.

“Thank you,” Y/N said. “Aunt, where did you meet Mr. Song?” Her aunt smiled, sparing a glance at Song Yoonhyung.

“You know I’ve never been one to settle somewhere for too long,” her aunt began. Y/N nodded, scooting closer. “Well, I was traveling throughout Asia when my carriage broke down. So there I was, stranded in a country I wasn’t familiar with, when a dashing man came to my rescue. He stopped his carriage, asking me where I was from and where I was going. He invited me to a ball the emperor was having later that night. Of course I didn’t have any of the socially appropriate attire of their country, but I put on my best gown.

“Yoonhyung was there and approached me. We began talking and I found him quite agreeable. Then a hush fell over the room. The imperial family was to be announced. Yoonhyung led me as close as we could, but all the young ladies had gathered around to see the emperor’s son. They all swooned when he came, but then I saw the emperor. He had been the dashing fellow who invited me to the ball and rescued me from my damaged carriage.

“The room was still as he descended the stairs. He was halfway down the stairs when we made eye contact. We stared at each other without ever looking away. The sea of people parted as he made his way to stand in front of me. He bowed deeply before asking me for the first dance.”

“Did you say yes?” Y/N asked excitedly.

“Well I couldn’t say no to the emperor,” her aunt laughed. Y/N sighed.

“That sounds so exciting! You must have felt like a princess! I wish I could have been there,” Y/N said. Her aunt and Yonnhyung shared a look.

“Maybe next time, you can come with me,” her aunt suggested. Y/N sighed again.

“Oh I wish I could, but Mother and Father would never allow it. It’s not sensible for a girl to travel around.” Her aunt laughed.

“Oh my dear child, it’s not sensible for a young woman to be cooped up with no knowledge of the world. There’s so much more to life than being pretty and marrying rich. My dear child, there’s a world out there that you deserve to see,” her aunt said. Y/N hugged her aunt, smiling. “There’s my happy girl.”

“Uncle Drosselmeyer!”

Y/N turned to the ballroom doors and, sure enough, her Uncle Drosselmeyer stood there. He was covered in snow, and he was carrying a giant sack. Excitedly Y/N jumped from her seat, rushing with her younger cousins to greet him. He laughed, waving to everyone as the adults chuckled fondly and resumed their previous activities.

“Hello children!” Uncle Drosselmeyer’s voice boomed. The children greeted him back loudly. Y/N stood off towards the back, but close enough to see the wonderful gifts he’d made. He passed out colorful gifts to each of the children. Immediately they went and tore the paper off, squealing at the hand-crafted gift. Chanwoo stood next to Y/N, watching along with her.

“What do you think of this year’s gifts?” he inquired. Y/N smiled.

“I think they’re wonderful, don’t you?”

“Of course. It’s not truly Christmas without Uncle Drosselmeyer’s presents.”

“It’s not truly Christmas without Uncle Drosselmeyer.” They giggled.

“Here are our gracious hosts. Young Mister Chanwoo! Miss Y/N! How are you two? My oh my, you’re both a head taller.”

“I was afraid you wouldn’t make it this year,” Y/N confessed, hugging her beloved uncle. Chanwoo embraced him next, grinning from ear to ear.

“And miss seeing you, my dear? Never. What a preposterous thought!” her uncle laughed.

“Uncle Drosselmeyer, are there any gifts in there for Y/N and I?” Chanwoo asked, peeking into the large sack that lay on the floor, almost completely empty, save for two gifts.

“How could I not bring gifts for our gracious hosts?” Uncle Drosselmeyer reached into the bag, pulling out a circular box wrapped in shiny red paper with a gold bow on top. “For you, Chanwoo.” Chan grabbed the present excitedly, ripping the paper apart. “And for you, dear Y/N.” He handed her a rectangular box, wrapped in dark green paper with a silver bow. Carefully, she unwrapped the box before removing the lid. Inside was a nutcracker with ivory skin, dark hair, brown eyes, and a red uniform. He was the most beautiful man Y/N had ever seen, even if he was made out of wood.

“Oh Uncle Drosselmeyer! He’s absolutely breathtaking! Thank you.” She gave her uncle a hug before disappearing to show off her gift. Her young cousins gathered around, staring at the nutcracker with wide eyes. Chanwoo came up, carrying a handful of nuts.

“Care to try it out?” Y/N grabbed a nut, placing it in the nutcrackers mouth. Carefully she pushed down on the lever until its jaw split the nut open. The children clapped excitedly. She continued to do so until there were almost no nuts left.

That was when Chanwoo grabbed the nutcracker, bored of one nut at a time, he put the rest of the nuts into the nutcracker’s mouth and pressed down on the lever as hard as he could. There was a resounding gasp, followed by the gasps of the children. Y/N stared in horror. The nutcracker’s jaw was broken. She quickly snatched the nutcracker from Chanwoo, rushing to find Uncle Drosselmeyer.

Uncle Drosselmeyer sat with her aunt and Song Yoonhyung. They were deep in conversation when Y/N arrived. She handed the nutcracker to him, pleading for him to fix it. Uncle Drosselmeyer took the nutcracker, and from what seemed like thin air, produced a white handkerchief.

“I don’t have my tools now, but I’ll have him fixed in no time,” he assured her. Y/N smiled, wandering off to put the nutcracker in the safety of the parlor room where Uncle Drosselmeyer would be able to fix it with complete ease.

Once she returned to the party, she rejoined her aunt, Uncle Drosselmeyer, and Song Yoonhyung for the evening. Y/N liked to pretend she could be a proper lady of the house, but adult talk bored her so. However, her aunt and uncle were anything but boring adults. They didn’t discuss trivial things such as weather and politics. Instead, they talked about adventure and traveling and passion. Yoonhyung seemed to enjoy the same topics of conversation. Most gentlemen were focused on themselves and their estates and settling down to find a suitable wife, at least that’s what Y/N assumed. She’d never heard the conversations between gentlemen. Chanwoo was still much too young for such topics.

Soon the clock struck eleven, alerting everyone that the evening was done. The guests began to gather their things and leave. Children were scattered around the house, fast asleep from the night’s activities. Y/N’s parents stood at the door, bidding everyone a good night. Y/N and Song Yoonhyung hung back, making idle talk.

“You must come and visit, Y/N,” Yoonhyung said. “It’s such a different, well, everything. The people, the clothing, the culture, it would be a shame if you didn’t see it.” Y/N nodded.

“That sounds absolutely wonderful. Maybe you could convince my parents to let me go,” Y/N said. Once they had reached the door, Yoonhyung turned to Y/N’s parents, bowing respectfully. He turned back to Y/N taking her hand and pressing a quick kiss to it. She dipped into a quick curtsey, waving him off.

The only guests to remain were Y/N’s aunt and Uncle Drosselmeyer. Chanwoo and his mother had retired to their chambers, much too tired from the night’s activities. Y/N, her father, her aunt, and Uncle Drosselmeyer sat in the parlor, chatting next to the roaring fire.

“I must ask my dear, what were you and Yoonhyung discussing before his departure? It seemed most interesting,” her aunt said, taking a sip of brandy.

“Mr. Song has invited me to see his home land,” she said. Her aunt clapped excitedly.

“Brother, doesn’t that sound lovely?” her aunt said. Her father hummed, taking a huff from his pipe.

“What business does a young man have asking to take my only daughter, my prized jewel, away to another country?” he asked, a playful glint in his eye.

“Oh Papa,” Y/N said, moving to crouch by the side of his chair. “You must put such thoughts from your head. Nothing of that sort happened or would. I simply want to travel. I want to see the world Papa.” He cupped his daughter’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb affectionately.

“Then see the world you shall, my pet. How can I deny my daughter her deepest desire?” he said. Y/N grinned at her father. “But their is the matter of your mother--”

“You leave her to me,” her aunt interjected. “I know how to speak to her.”

“Then it’s settled,” Uncle Drosselmeyer laughed. “Y/N shall see the world! She shall dance! She shall explore! She! Shall! Live!” Uncle Drosselmeyer had jumped from his seat and was dancing around the room with new jubilance. Y/N’s father sighed deeply, bringing a hand to massage his temples. Y/N and her aunt giggled.

“Uncle Drosselmeyer, please, pace yourself. You shall wake up the whole block!” her father scolded, though she could see the hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh poppycock. Let them wake, for our darling little girl is off to become a woman. Oh the wonders you shall see my dear. You shall never want to return, or settle down for that matter. I mean, take your beautiful aunt. She chose to travel and has she settled?”

“When you put it like that, maybe you shouldn’t travel,” her father said. Y/N turned to him, pouting, then back to Uncle Drosselmeyer.

“Oh don’t give me that look. You should travel, but you should also settle down. Find a suitable husband and have children,” Uncle Drosselmeyer said. Y/N wrinkled her nose at the notion. “Your mother thought the same thing. That was, until she met your father.”

“As much as I’m sure she’s happy to have settled, I don’t want to. The times are changing, and I want to be there to see it.” Her aunt sat back, looking between her father and Uncle Drosselmeyer. Her father gave a resigned sigh.

“I blame this almost entirely on you,” he said, pointing his pipe at his sister. She shrugged, not the least bit concerned.

It was almost midnight when Y/N had fallen asleep on the couch in the parlor. Her aunt draped a blanket over her, placing the nutcracker next to her. Her father pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before ushering his sister and Uncle Drosselmeyer out. His wife would surely scold him for letting Y/N sleep in the parlor, but he couldn’t bring himself to wake her. She had seemed so peaceful, asleep with the thought of traveling the world nestled deep within her.

At the strike of two, the most extraordinary thing occurred. First, a hazy glow settled across the parlor room. With each strike of the clock, the haze thickened. Then, a hole, the perfect size for a mouse, appeared in the wall, right next to the Christmas tree. In neat columns of two, mice, dressed as soldiers and carrying weapons. They marched into the parlor, stopping in the middle of the room. Finally, the nutcracker awoke. He blinked several times before sliding off the couch, landing on the floor with a thump.

The thump was enough to wake Y/N from her slumber. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she glanced around the parlor room. She let out a gasp at the scene before her. Dozens of mice were on her floor, and her nutcracker was fighting them. Her nutcracker was fighting them? Her nutcracker was fighting them! But he was just one nutcracker against dozens of mice. Y/N had to help him!

She threw off her covers, quickly kicking the mice away from the nutcracker. The mice squeaked loudly, flying around the room as she did her best to help her nutcracker. More mice came from the hole, all of them making a beeline for the nutcracker.

That’s when Y/N saw him.


	2. The Mouse King

Y/N saw him. A mouse dressed in regal clothing stepped from the hole. He had on a gold crown and held a gold scepter in his paw. Y/N stared at him curiously. He did look rather cute dressed like a little king. The mouse waved the scepter around before pointing it at Y/N. She watched the mouse curiously. The nutcracker called out to her, but it was too late. A red energy beam shot out from the scepter, hitting Y/N square in the chest.

All around her, her environment began changing--growing. No, it wasn’t growing. She was shrinking! Not only was she shrinking, but her clothes weren’t. Soon she was the size of a mouse, drowning in a sea of fabric. The mouse king advanced towards Y/N. She struggled to move away from her dress to somewhere safe. Where that was though, she didn’t know.

Once she freed herself from her dress, she ran to the fireplace where the fire was slowly winding down. Out in the middle of the parlor, the nutcracker had returned to battling the mice soldiers. His sword clashed with the other swords. Y/N watched uselessly.

The mouse king was advancing on the nutcracker. The mice soldiers backed away from the nutcracker. The nutcracker turned around, pointing his sword at the mouse king. The mouse king circled around him, watching him carefully. The nutcracker never took his eyes off the mouse king.

“You must come with me,”the mouse king said. Y/N blinked. Had the mouse just spoken? Surely not. Mice didn’t speak. Then again, they also didn’t wear crowns and have a magic staff. “It’s for your safety.”

“Traitor! Why would I believe a word you say?” the nutcracker challenged. The mouse king sighed, lifting his scepter. Panicking, Y/N looked around for some way to help. As the mouse king waved his scepter around, Y/N took her slipper off. As hard as she could, she threw it at the mouse king. It hit him square in the back of the head, sending him flying forwards.

The mice soldiers ran to their king’s aid, ignoring the nutcracker. They lifted their unconscious king from the ground and dragged him back into the hole from whence they came. Y/N and the nutcracker watched as they scurried away.

Y/N climbed down from the fireplace, rushing to the nutcracker’s aid. He seemed to be okay, his wood needed a paint job, but otherwise he seemed to be okay. He turned to look at Y/N with big, round, unblinking, brown eyes.

“You saved me,” he said. His voice was kind of deep, and soft. Y/N smiled, bowing her head.

“It was nothing. Really,” she said. She looked over to where the hole still was. “Who was that?”

“The Mouse King. A corrupt, power-hungry sorcerer whose mission is to take over my home,” the nutcracker explained. “He turned me into a nutcracker and sent me to… Where am I exactly?”

“My house, here in London,” Y/N said. The nutcracker nodded. Y/N looked around her parlor. Everything was huge, even her old doll house that sat tucked away in the corner for her young cousins. “I must be dreaming.”

“I’m afraid this is all too real,” the nutcracker said. He went to the hole, peeking into the black abyss beyond it.

“Before you leave,” Y/N called. The nutcracker looked at her. “Can you change me back? To my original size?” The nutcracker stared at her. “Remember? I used to be taller.”

“I’m sorry, but I do not possess those powers,” he said. Y/N frowned. “Only the Mouse King or the Sugar Plum Fairy can help.”

“The Sugar Plum Fairy?”

“A magical fairy, much like the Mouse King. She lives on an island, just beyond the Eternal Spring Valley and over the Uncrossable Seas. Only her and the Mouse King have the power to turn you back. I’m sorry.” Y/N contemplated for a few moments, looking between the parlor, the nutcracker, and the mouse hole.

“How long would it take to travel to the Island of the Sugar Plum Fairy?” Y/N asked. The nutcracker tilted his head the best a nutcracker could. “I can’t very well stay this size. What would Mama and Papa think? And how am I to travel the world when I can’t even open a door? I will join you and find this Sugar Plum Fairy. Surely she’ll change me back.” The nutcracker laughed, nodding his head.

“You might want to change. It’s going to be cold where we’re going,” the nutcracker said. Y/N looked down before letting out a yelp. She is in nothing more than her undergarments. The nutcracker laughed at her flushed face.

“Turn around!” she said, using her arms to cover her body. Sure she was still covered, but how improper to look at a lady whilst she’s in her undergarments. “Turn around at once!” The nutcracker obeyed, still cackling.

Looking around, Y/N spotted her old dollhouse. Quickly she ran to it. Surely something in there would fit her. She found a blue dress that was simple enough and would most likely keep her warm. Just to be safe, she grabbed a black fur coat, buttoning herself up.

The nutcracker was still at the hole, his back turned to her. Y/N noticed he was no longer wearing the bandage Uncle Drosselmeyer had given him. Oh Uncle Drosselmeyer. Did he know that the nutcracker had come to life? Certainly not. None of his other toys came to life. So why had this one?

“I’m ready,” Y/N called, pushing her thoughts aside. She needed to focus on finding the Sugar Plum Fairy. The nutcracker turned around, staring at Y/N. She smoothed out the skirt of the dress before moving to stand next to the nutcracker. “So, where does this go?”

On cue, a gust of freezing cold wind blew from the hole, almost knocking Y/N down. The nutcracker caught her before she fell, pulling her into his wooden chest. Besides her family members of course, Y/N had never been this close to another man. Her eyes widened staring up at the wooden man. He let her go, coughing awkwardly into his hand. She stepped back, eyes wide and cheeks burning.

“We should head in,” the nutcracker said. Y/N nodded, following the nutcracker into the mouse hole. It was completely dark in the hole-- dark and cold. There wasn’t any sign of light from either side of the tunnel. All that could be heard was the crunch of their footsteps. She was careful in her steps, trying to keep pace with the nutcracker and not wander too far ahead or fall too far back.

After what seemed like hours of walking, Y/N noticed a faint dot up ahead. The closer they went, the bigger it seemed. Y/N recognised it as daylight. Doing her best to contain her excitement and not stray too far from the nutcracker, she rushed to the opening.

Once they were at the other end of the tunnel, a gasp escaped Y/N. Snow covered the ground for miles and miles. The trees stretched towards the bluest sky she’d ever seen. She stared at it in wonder. There certainly wasn’t anything like this back in London.

“Beautiful isn’t it,” the nutcracker said.

“Beautiful doesn’t even begin to describe it! I’ve never seen a place like this,” Y/N breathed, taking everything in.

“Do they not have forests in London?” he inquired. Y/N laughed.

“If only. There isn’t much to see in London. Just boring shops selling the same things.” The nutcracker clasped his wooden hands behind his back, moving to stand next to Y/N.

“Sounds boring.” Y/N nodded. The nutcracker stared at Y/N. There was a twinkle in her eye as she stared at everything with wonder. “Here. There’s something I want to show you.” He held his arm out for her. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, allowing him to pull her along into the forest. Woodland creatures fluttered about, watching the pair curiously.

“Where’re we going?” Y/N inquired as the nutcracker led her further and further into the woods.

“We’re almost there,” he assured her. She puckered her lips, staring around at the forest. Tall evergreens covered in snow towered over like giants. One could hardly see the sun with the density of the trees. She caught fleeting glances of the animals that resided here in the forest. “Up ahead. Here!”

Y/N snapped her gaze back to the nutcracker. He was pointing up ahead to one of the trees. Only, this tree wasn’t like the rest. Tiny blue orbs flitted around and inside the tree. Her jaw fell open as she stared at the tree. The blue orbs danced around the tree. Hesitantly Y/N took a step forward.

“What are they?” she asked.

“Snow fairies. Guardians of the Wintry Forest.” Y/N took a step closer. Then another. And then another. She took careful and slow steps until she was only a few steps away from the tree. Up close, she could see the blue orbs were fairies and they were, in fact, dancing. Y/N couldn’t hear any music playing, but the fairies didn’t seem to mind. Y/N watched them dance gracefully, like they were in a ballet. “What’s on your mind?” came the nutcracker’s voice.

“They’re dancing ballet. My parents once took me to a ballet, upon my aunt’s insistence. I absolutely loved it. I always wanted to learn.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“A lady shouldn’t twiddle away her time dancing,” Y/N said with an eye roll. “A silly notion if you ask me. Why would it be me twiddling my time away when we paid to see the ballet? I could have traveled the world by now. Have you ever traveled the world?”

“Something like that,” he replied with a nod. Y/N sighed, watching the fairies twirl about.

“For that, I envy you.”

“I am a nutcracker.”

“A nutcracker who has seen the world. I would give anything to see it. To meet new people and do something exciting. Instead I am to sit in my house until I am married off. Then I shall sit in my husband’s house and play the part of a lady.”

“Sounds like a droll existence.” Y/N nodded. “If that is the case, then why come here and ask the Sugar Plum Fairy to change you back?”

“Well I certainly can’t stay this height forever. Besides, Mother and Father would worry.” Y/N sighed, turning to the nutcracker. “So, how do we get to the Sugar Plum Fairy?”

“We’ll first need to go through the Gingerbread Village for supplies. Then it’s through the Valley of Eternal Spring and over the Uncrossable Sea.” Y/N nodded.

The Nutcracker led her through the Wintry Forest. Fairies fluttered around them, dancing on the cold breeze. She watched them with a grin. Yesterday, she had thought herself too old to dabble in notions of fairies and far off lands. Now, she was walking through a forest that smelled of peppermints while holding the arm of a nutcracker. If only her parents could see her now. What would they think? What about Chanwoo? Who would keep him out of trouble?

Through the Wintry Forest they traveled. They walked until the trees began to thin out before disappearing behind them. The further they walked, the darker the world seemed to grow. No longer was the sky a vibrant blue with puffy white clouds. Instead, the sky grew grey with dark storm clouds that hid the sun from the world.

“Why did the Mouse King turn you into a nutcracker?” Y/N asked. The nutcracker sighed, looking around at the darkening sky.

“Why does he do anything,” he finally said. Y/N pouted. That didn’t answer her question, but she decided not to press further. “It shouldn’t be too much further now. The Gingerbread Village is just beyond this hill.” Once they were on top of the hill, they froze.

“Oh my.”


	3. The Gingerbread Village

Up ahead lay the Gingerbread Village, or what was left of it. Everything was in complete shambles. The buildings had been turned to rubble that covered the streets. The town seemed almost completely deserted. Going closer to the rubble, they found no traces of life. All around them, smoke covered the air, like a low bearing fog that brought nothing but the sense of utter destruction.

“I wasn’t--I thought--” The Nutcracker stood in the middle of the destruction, slowly turning to fully take in the damage around him. Y/N that if he could, he would shed at least one tear. “I didn’t know things were this bad,” he said. Y/N stepped up behind him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure if you did, you would have at least tried to help,” she said softly, her eyes taking in the damage. “You were in London with me, how could you have known?” He let out a sigh, hanging his head. He glanced briefly at Y/N’s hand on his shoulder. She quickly pulled it away, turning away from him, a pink tint to her cheeks.

“We should see if there’s anything we can salvage. The journey to the Island of the Sugar Plum Fairy is not one to be taken lightly. The Valley of Eternal Spring and the Uncrossable Sea can be rather treacherous.

“Of course,” Y/N said, looking around for something that could be useful. As she explored the remains of the village, something hard hit her in the arm. “Ow!” The Nutcracker ran towards her, pulling down behind a pile of rubble.

“It’s an ambush!” Peaking over the pile, Y/N saw two young men throwing snowballs at her and the Nutcracker. “...Or it’s some villagers.” A snowball came and hit him in the neck, making him yelp. “With very good aim!” Y/N stifled a giggle before putting her hands up.

“It’s okay!” she called, slowly moving from behind the pile. “We aren’t here to hurt you. We’re actually looking for help.” She slowly came into view, her arms where both villagers could see them. They looked at each other before looking back at her. She offered them a smile, motioning for the Nutcracker to follow suit. He came out with his hands by his head.

The villagers stepped out from their hiding spot, letting the snowballs fall back into the snow. Their clothes were severely damaged, either torn or burned from the damage. One of the boys had dusty brown hair and small eyes that looked like two tadpoles swimming in a white pond. He had a pointed chin and a cute button nose. The other boy had purple hair and a defined jawline. His eyes were sharp and calculating. His nose was wide and up-turned, like a bunny’s, which made him slightly less intimidating.

“Hello, I’m Lady Y/N of Darlington.” She dipped into a brief curtsy. Taken back, the boys bowed briefly to her.

“My Lady, I’m Jiwhan. This is my friend, Jiwon.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you both,” she said. She waved the Nutcracker over before turning back to Jinhwan and Jiwon. “If you don’t mind us asking, what exactly happened here?” the Nutcracker joined you, wooden arms crossed over his chest. Jinhwan, the less intimidating one, let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We were going about our normal day when the village was attacked. There was smoke and fire and people were screaming. Jiwon and I tried to find safety and get the animals away, but when we came back everything and everyone were gone.”

“Did you see who attacked?” Y/N inquired.

“No,” Jiwhan said with a shake of his head. “If I had to guess, it would be the Mouse King. He’s been destroying everything.” Jinhwan looked around the Gingerbread Village again, a melancholy gaze in his eyes.

“This is all Prince Junhoe’s fault,” Jiwon huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Y/N furrowed her brows.

“Who’s Prince Junhoe?”

“The son of the emperor who ruled before the Mouse King took over,” Junhoe said. Jiwon let out a snort.

“Yeah, except he wasn’t much of a prince.” Jinhwan shook his head, rubbing his temples.

“The King left his throne and his magic, golden scepter to his royal advisors, the Mouse King and the Sugar Plum Fairy, until he could prove himself worthy. But the Mouse King stole the scepter from the Sugar Plum Fairy and gained absolute power.”

“What happened to the prince?” The Nutcracker opened his mouth to answer, but Jiwon cut him off.

“We don’t know and we don’t care. We’re better off without him.” The Nutcracker closed his mouth, staring down at the ground with a defeated look. He shook his head, squaring his shoulders. He glanced around quickly before looking back at the others.

“It’s dangerous to be out in the open. We need to leave, quickly,” he said.

“Luckily, we rode back in on two horses,” Jinhwan said. He led the group to where they had come from. Two horses stood munching on grass. One was a black horse with a glossy black mane. The other was honey brown with a dark chestnut mane. “Meet Cocoa and Cinnamon.”

Y/N went to the brown horse, Cinnamon, and placed a gentle hand on its neck. It continued to happily munch on its snack, allowing Y/N to gently stroke it.

“They’re beautiful,” Y/N complimented. Cocoa let out a soft whine, trotting over to nudge Y/N’s shoulder. She let out a chuckle, rubbing her neck too. “Yes, that includes you.” Cocoa shook her head before going back to munching on the grass.

“We should hurry. We don’t know how long it’ll be before the Mouse King returns,” the Nutcracker said. Jiwon jumped onto Cinnamon’s back with complete ease, holding the reins with a firm, but relaxed, grip. Jinhwan hopped onto Cocoa, turning the horse around to allow the Nutcracker on. Jiwon reached down to grab Y/N’s arm before pulling her onto the horse. She hugged his side, slightly blushing at the close contact.

Jinhwan led them through the smouldering village. Shops and homes laid in absolute ruin. Y/N could feel Jiwon tensing in front of her. His body had turned rigid and his grip on the reins had tightened. From beside them, Y/N could see Jinwhan and the Nutcracker. Jinhwan gazed around the ruins, his eyes full of sorrow and pain. The Nutcracker--he had a strange look. He looked as if he felt guilty. While he may not have been here to help, that was hardly his fault. It puzzled Y/N tremendously.

They rode until they came to a verdant hill and skies that were more blue than the grey skies in the Gingerbread Village. The horses stopped at the bottom of the hill, bowing their heads to eat. The Nutcracker slid off Cocoa with ease, coming over to Y/N.

She swung her leg over to the other side, sliding into the Nutcracker’s waiting arms. He caught her with ease as she landed against his wooden chest with a solid thud. She glanced up at him through her lashes, a tight-lipped smile on her face. He nodded his head, helping her stand upright.

“The main road should just be up this way,” Jiwon called, walking up the hill. Y/N and the Nutcracker followed him and Jinhwan up the hill. Once they reached the top of the hill, Y/N took a moment to appreciate the view. For miles and miles, beautiful green hills stretched further than the eye could see. Different villages rested further away from them. Directly below the hill was a narrow road stretching forever in both directions.

“This road should lead you to the next, nearest town. Although I fear the Mouse King might have beat you to it,” Jinhwan said, staring down the road.

“We won’t give up,” Y/N said, squaring her shoulders. “We will find the Sugar Plum Fairy, and she’ll help us defeat the Muse King.”

“And help you return home,” the Nutcracker added. Y/N smiled hopefully, nodding.

“Look! Up there! There he is!” The four whipped around to see a bunch of mice soldiers at the other end of the road. They began running towards the group, their swords drawn. Y/N looked around in a panic, at the bottom of the hill was Cinnamon and Cocoa, and to their left was a forest. Thinking fast, Y/N whistled for the horses. They trotted up to her obediently. She pulled herself onto Cinnamon, reaching down for Jiwon’s hand. He grabbed in and hoisted himself on to Cinnamon, holding onto Y/N’s middle. The Nutcracker and Jinhwan followed suit.

“Into the forest!” Y/N shouted. She urged Cinnamon forward, holding tight to the reins as his hooves beat the ground. The other followed behind as she led them deep into the forest, far away from the Mouse King’s mice. She had absolutely no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get Jiwon and Jinhwan to safety.

The further they rode into the forest, the denser the forest seemed to grow. Eventually the horses grew tired and they had to stop. From the distance they could hear the mice soldiers gaining on them. They looked around, but the horses were too exhausted to run any farther.

From deep within the trees, people called for the horses. A ladder came down for the small group. With no other options, the four scrambled off the horses and up the dangling ladder. As the ladder was slowly pulled up, the mice soldiers ran past them, blissfully unaware of their four targets dangling above them.

Y/N climbed over a wooden ledge, pulling herself to stand up. She brushed off the skirts of her dress before looking up. A bunch of people she didn’t recognize were glaring at her menacingly, holding farm tools as weapons. She backed away until her back met Jiwon’s and Jinhwan’s. They grabbed onto her, keeping her close to them. She watched as the Nutcracker climbed onto the ledge.

“Is everyone alright?” he asked. Y/N looked around at the angry people, still holding their “weapons”.

“That would depend on your definition,” she said. The Nutcracker pulled himself onto the ledge, straightening himself out. He looked around, a worried look on his face. He moved so he was standing in front of Y/N. She was completely blocked from the angry people.

“Now what do we have here?” Peaking from around the Nutcracker’s wooden frame, Y/N saw a man in a military uniform approaching the group. He had light brown hair that was combed away from his face. He had a wide nose and a pointed chin. He stood tall and proud, a sword in his hand. He took calculated steps towards them, his narrow eyes watching them suspiciously.

“Looks like a bunch of spies to me.” Looking over Jinhwan’s shoulder, she saw another man in a military uniform approaching the group. He also had light brown hair that was combed away from his face. However this man had a small nose that turned upward slightly and a round chin. He looked more approachable than the first man.

“We’re not spies,” Jinhwan said. “We were running from the Mouse King’s soldiers.” The two men looked at each other briefly.

“If that’s the case, then you won’t have any trouble answering some questions,” the first man said. The group shook their heads. “Good. Follow me.” The man led the group past the angry people and into a hut located on the farthest side of the tree. Inside the hut was a long table covered with maps and other documents. Pinned to one of the walls was another map, marked with an abundance of red x’s.

“Let’s start with who you are and why you’re here,” the man began, sitting down at one end of the table. Jinhwan stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m Jinhwan. This is my friend Jiwon. This is Lady Y/N of Darlington and the Nutcracker. They came to our village looking for supplies but we had just been attacked by the Mouse King. We were showing them where they could go when the Mouse King’s soldiers began chasing us. We ran into the forest and you all saved us.”

“Why did you need supplies?” the second man inquired, moving closer to Y/N and the Nutcracker. The Nutcracker put a protective arm around her, pulling her slightly closer.

“We’re looking for the Sugar Plum Fairy,” he said. Everyone turned to look at the pair. Y/N glanced around, wondering why they were staring.

“And what business, praytell, do you have with her?” the first man asked. Y/N stepped out from behind the Nutcracker, clasping her hands in front of her.

“I’m not from here. The Mouse King shrunk me and the Sugar Plum Fairy is the only way I can return home. Please, we need to find her,” she said. The second man’s eyes softened. He turned to the first man. The first man stared back. They seemed to be having a whole conversation only they could hear. Finally the first man sighed.

“Alright. Nutcracker, Lady Y/N, if you would follow us. Jinhwan and Jiwon, we have food and a place for you to stay.” The first man stood up, ushering Y/N and the Nutcracker out of the hut. The angry people had dispersed and were going about their normal business. Y/N watched them curiously as they went around doing whatever was needed or simply what they wanted. The pair led her and the Nutcracker towards what could be called the back and up a set of stairs that seemed to travel forever.

About halfway up they stopped at another hut. The two men looked at each other before entering the hut. Y/N and the Nutcracker followed them in. Inside the hut was extremely lavish and well decorated. Silk was draped over an enormous bed with a mesh canopy. Fine jewelry and priceless pieces of furniture were placed everywhere. It reminded Y/N of her mother and father’s room. Not even her own room was so lavish.

“Who goes there?” a soft, airy voice called. A thin woman with white hair piled high onto her head emerged into the hut. She wore a long, pink dress decorated with silk ribbons and sparkling gemstones. She had a long face with a long nose and a small mouth.

“Lady Y/N, Nutcracker, allow me to introduce the Sugar Plum Fairy. Your Grace, this is Lady Y/N of Darlington and her Nutcracker,” the second man said. The Sugar Plum Fairy nodded, moving towards the pair. Her steps were effortless, making her seem to glide across the floor. She offered them a warm smile.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” she said. “Is there something I can help you all with?” Y/N glanced over to the Nutcracker. He was staring at the Sugar Plum Fairy with a sad look in his eyes.

“If you could be so kind, Your Grace, the Mouse King took me from my home, and I was hoping you could change me back. I have to get home before my parents worry. I’m sure they already have. Please, I need to return home,” Y/N pleaded. The Sugar Plum Fairy offered her a weak smile.

“My dear, it would bring me no greater pleasure than to help you return home. Unfortunately, my powers have weakened greatly. Especially with the Mouse King in control of the scepter, any attempt to use my magic could alert him of where I am and if he were to find this place, well, it’s not a thought I care to spend much time on. I’m so sorry.” Y/N’s shoulders deflated. Was she truly to be stuck here with no way to return home? What about her family? Her dream to see the world? Was she to be stuck here forever in the midst of a war she didn’t know anything about?

“Surely there’s something that can be done?” the Nutcracker said. He glanced over to Y/N, a frown on his lips. The Sugar Plum Fairy paused, tilting her head.

“Well, there is one thing,” she began. Y/N looked at her hopeful. “I must warn you, it’s extremely dangerous and not something to be considered lightly, but if your heart is truly set on returning home, there is one thing.” The Sugar Plum Fairy walked to a table where a few books and loose papers sat. She gently pulled out one. “The scepter isn’t the only magic item the emperor possessed.” She laid down what appeared to be a map of a castle. “Inside the Emperor’s vault is a golden egg encrusted with the most beautiful diamonds. Inside is supposed to be something so powerful that the scepter can’t possibly compete with.”

“I’ve never heard of this,” the Nutcracker said. The Sugar Plum Fairy smiled, moving to her vanity and producing a gold key.

“I would be surprised if you did. Not even the prince knew about it. It was kept secret with the Emperor, the Mouse King, and myself. However, when the Mouse King took over, I was unable to retrieve it. We would need whatever is inside the egg.”

“You mean, you don’t know?” Y/N inquired. She shook her head.

“What I do know is that whatever is inside the egg, not only would it be able to send you home, it could save all of us.” Y/N’s face lit up. She looked over to the Nutcracker who was staring down at the map with a perplexed expression.

“We could go and retrieve it,” Y/N offered.

“Have you gone mad?” the first man exclaimed. “There is absolutely no way to get into the castle. It’s suicide.”

“Well forgive me if I wish to return home,” Y/N snapped. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves. “It may seem impossible, but there has to be a way. What about Prince Junhoe? Surely he would know how to get into the castle?” The first man laughed.

“Prince Junhoe? He’s the reason we’re in this mess. Why, if it weren’t for the Sugar Plum Fairy’s magic, we’d all be slaves to the Mouse King. All because he was a reckless, thoughtless boy.”

“You make the prince sound pretty bad,” the Nutcracker said, staring down at the floor.

“That would be putting it mildly. That boy was useless, lazy, and irresponsible. We’re better off without him.” The Nutcracker stared up at him with his big, round eyes.

“Alright General Hanbin. I think you’re forgetting I was close to Prince Junhoe.” General Hanbin turned to look at the second man, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Lieutenant Donghyuk, you seem to be forgetting that I am your superior.” When General Hanbin turned back to face the pair, Lieutenant Donghyuk rolled his eyes, forcing Y/N to bite the inside of her mouth to suppress a giggle. “I had such high hopes for the Prince… but that doesn’t matter now. What we need to do is focus on keeping the rest of our citizens safe from the Mouse King.”

“Then shouldn’t you want to find this egg too?” Y/N said. General Hanbin stopped in his tracks. Both the Sugar Plum Fairy and Lieutenant Donghyuk fought to keep themselves from laughing. General Hanbin stared at Y/N.

“Alright. We’ll go and find this egg, but I’m in charge of the expedition.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Oh Y/N, you’re not going are you?” the Sugar Plum Fairy inquired.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh it’s far too dangerous!”

“I came here to find a way to return home. I’m not stopping now.”

“Oh my dear. The Mouse King is far more dangerous than you know.”

“I won’t give up because of that. I must find that egg. It’s the only way for me to return home.” The Sugar Plum Fairy offered her a strong smile, patting her hair.

“You are very brave my dear.” The Sugar Plum Fairy turned to the others. “Well then, it appears they may be hope after all. Lieutenant, if you would be so kind as to show them upstairs to their own quarters. They’ll need plenty of sleep before the journey,” she said.

“Of course, Your Grace.” Y/N and the Nutcracker followed Lieutenant Donghyuk up the stairs once again until they were at the very top of the tree. The sun had completely set by the time they’d reach the top. The sky was black with what seemed like thousands of stars in the sky. They danced above the treetops.

“Nutcracker,” Donghyuk said, stopping before he completely left the pair. “You said you were close with Prince Junhoe. Do you--- do you know what happened to him?” The Nutcracker hesitated, staring down at the Lieutenant.

“The Mouse King destroyed him. I’m sorry.” Lieutenant nodded, taking a deep breath before he continued down the stairs. The Nutcracker silently went into his quarters, closing the door without another word. With a heavy sigh, Y/N retired to her own chambers.

However sleep did not come easy for her. She tossed and turned, unable to sleep despite having only slept a few hours the night prior. She laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind was racing, but she couldn’t hold onto a single thought it seemed. After time continued to pass and sleep continued to evade her, she threw off her covers. She found a robe to wrap around herself and stepped out onto the balcony just outside her hut. Next to her balcony, the Nutcracker sat on his, looking up at the sky. She looked as well, watching as the stars continued to dance above her.

“Beautiful, isn’t it,” she said. The Nutcracker didn’t look over, focusing instead on the stars.

“Beautiful doesn’t even begin to describe it,” he responded. As careful as she could, she climbed onto the balcony railing, using the side of the hut to balance herself. The Nutcracker stood up just in time to catch her as she jumped over. They both fell over, Y/N landing on top of him. She pushed herself up slightly and found herself face to face with the Nutcracker. She quickly scurried off of him, smoothing her robe.

“You’re really going to hurt yourself one of these times.” Y/N shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared up at the sky. She listened as he sighed. “So what are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she said. He nodded, moving to sit back down. “What about you? Shouldn’t you be sleeping as well?” He cracked a small smile.

“I’m a nutcracker. Sleeping is kind of pointless.” Y/N moved to sit next to him, her legs dangling off the balcony.

“But you see, you’re more than just a nutcracker, isn’t that right, Prince Junhoe?” He stared at her, his eyes traveling across her face. She smiled briefly. “Why haven’t you told anyone? Shouldn’t the people know their prince is alive and well?” Prince Junhoe sighed, bowing his head.

“The people need a good ruler. I was barely the prince before, I don’t deserve to be him now.” Y/N rested a hand on his shoulder, turning him slightly so he would face her.

“Don’t say that. You’re an amazing prince. You’re helping your people now. You’re risking your life for them. That has to count for something, no?”

“They think less of me than they do the Mouse King. I let everyone down. The only way I can make this right is to find the egg. Then the Sugar Plum Fairy can restore my people’s happiness. I owe them that much.” He bent his head, staring down at the ground below. Y/N sat in silence, thinking of something, anything, to say to help. But her efforts were for naught. Sometimes, the best thing to say is nothing.

“A name,” she said. Prince Junhoe glanced up at her. “I feel awfully guilty for referring to you as ‘the Nutcracker’. If you don’t want people to know you’re Prince Junhoe, then that’s your business, but I should like to have a proper name to call you by.” Prince Junhoe paused briefly, her request going through his head. A small smile formed on his lips.

“Ju-ne,” he told her. She repeated it to him, staring at him curiously. “It was a nickname my father gave to me when I was little.” She nodded. He looked back at the sky one last time before standing up. He held his hand out for Y/N, helping her to her feet. “It’s late. You should really try to get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us.”

Ju-ne led Y/N back to her hut. He bid her goodnight, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. She curtsied briefly before disappearing into her hut. As she closed the door, her head fell against it, eyes falling shut. She brought her hand to her chest, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. Taking a shaky breath, she pushed herself away from the door and attempted once again to go asleep. Ju-ne was right, they had a big day ahead of them.


	4. The Expedition

The next morning, Y/N made sure she was dressed comfortably as possible. She wore a red dress, the same color as the pants General Hanbin and Lieutenant Donghyuk wore. She even had the same green military jacket they wore. She laced up her boots and pulled her hair into a low and secure bun.

As she made her way down to where she was supposed to meet everyone, she stopped outside the Sugar Plum Fairy’s hut. She stepped past the curtain, calling out to her. She had been hoping for a moment alone with her. She knew she should have left once she realized the Sugar Plum Fairy wasn’t there, but curiosity got the better of her.

She walked around the room, staring at all the magnificent things she owned. The emperor must have been a generous man. Something shiny on the vanity caught her eye. It was the gold key that was supposed to unlock the egg. She picked it up, staring at it. Ju-ne would need this if he was going to defeat the Mouse King. After all, the Sugar Plum Fairy wouldn’t be angry if he had it. He was the prince.

“Looking for something my dear?” Y/N spun around quickly, hiding her arms behind her back. She quickly tucked the key up her sleeve, doing her best to hide her emotions. The Sugar Plum Fairy stood before, looking as regal as she did the day prior. Y/N forced a smile onto her face.

“I was actually looking for you,” she said. Which was true, she had been looking for her. “I was just curious, are you sure you can send me back home?” The Sugar Plum Fairy seemed to relax, a warm smile on her face.

“My dear, once you have the egg, I can send you to wherever your heart desires.” Y/N relaxed her shoulders, a genuine smile on her face. The Sugar Plum Fairy waved her forward. “Now hurry along now, you don’t want to have those boys leave without you now. How rude would that be?” Y/N curtsied briefly before rushing out the door.

Ju-ne was waiting with General Hanbin and Lieutenant Donghyuk. Jiwon and Jinhwan were also there, along with Cocoa and Cinnamon. Y/N smiled, descending the steps as fast as a lady could. Jinhwan glanced over and waved. Everyone else turned and welcomed her. Cinnamon let out a whinny, nuzzling into her neck once she was close enough.

“I hope you’re feeling better boy,” she said, rubbing his neck.

“He’s as good as new,” Jiwon said. “He’s even ready to travel.” Jiwon handed the reins to Y/N. She took them hesitantly. “Don’t worry about it. I know you’ll take good care of him.” Y/N smiled.

“That’s really nice of you to let me take him, but the journey could be really dangerous.” Jiwon shrugged, patting Cinnamon on the neck.

“Then you should have at least someone you can trust.” Ju-ne glanced over, a scowl on his face. Jiwon smirked, shooting Y/N a wink. She shook her head, a smile on her face. Jinhwan excused himself from the conversation, making his way over to Y/N.

“My Lady, I just wanted to wish you luck before your journey,” he said.

“Thank you, Jinhwan. I’m sorry you can’t come with us.” He shrugged.

“I know you’ll be perfectly fine without us. You have General Hanbin and Lieutenant Donghyuk by your side should things turn awry. And the Nutcracker of course.” Y/N nodded, sparing another glance to Ju-ne. He had returned to his conversation with the General and Lieutenant. “The best of luck to you, Lady Y/N.” Ju-ne came to Y/N’s side, Cocoa next to him.

“Let me help you up,” Ju-ne said. He offered Y/N his hand as she found the stirrup and tossed her leg over the saddle. Once she was situated she gave Ju-ne a satisfied nod. “Are you sure you’re ready? I’d hate for you to change your mind halfway there.”

“The only way I won’t be going is if I’m dead, and seeing as I’m rather much alive, I shall continue on,” she said. Ju-ne smiled, nodding his head.

“As you wish, My Lady.” He mounted Cocoa as General Hanbin and Lieutenant Donghyuk mounted their own horses.

“Right then, onward!” General Hanbin called.

The beginning of the journey was, if it had to be put in one word, lackluster. There was a lot of riding and hardly any talk. Y/N let herself fall behind the group slightly. She pulled the key out of her sleeve, staring down at it as it rested in her hand. She glanced up at Ju-ne, who was staring straight ahead. She opened one of the pockets of her coat and tucked the key into it.

She urged Cinnamon forward, falling into pace with Ju-ne. They didn’t talk for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet. General Hanbin and Lieutenant Donghyuk would occasionally turn back, making sure the pair was still with them.

A heavy fog began rolling in, turning the blue sky grey and making it difficult to see anything further than the end of your nose. The horses began to whine and stomp their hooves. Y/N tried to calm Cinnamon down, but nothing she did seemed to work. She was thrown from her horse, landing on her back a loud groan.

“Y/N? Y/N! Are you alright?” Ju-ne called.

“I’m fine, just a bit bruised,” she replied standing up. She brushed the dirt off her skirt, rubbing her backside. “Where are you?” The fog was still too thick to see anything, she’d been thrown away from everyone else. “Ju-ne?”

“Hello!” Y/N whipped around and almost let out a scream. In front of her was a clown, like the kind at the circus her family once went to. It had been an absolute disaster which had resulted in them never going back. Long story short, Y/N was terrified of clowns. “What’re yer doin’ so far from home?”

“I--I don’t know who you are, but you--you stay over there,” she said, backing away from the clown. It cocked its head at an unnatural angle, staring at Y/N with a big grin. “I mean it! Don’t come any closer!” It stood up straight, its unnatural grin on its face. Then, the most horrifying thing Y/N had ever had the displeasure of witnessing occurred.

Like a locket, the clown snapped in half, its top half falling forward, putting it on its hands and feet. Y/N’s eyes furrowed as her mouth fell open in horror. The clown didn’t move, staring at Y/N with the same grin it had the entire time. Its eyes were unblinking, wide, and terrifying. Its head began to spin in a full circle, making Y/N’s stomach lurch.

“Run.”

Turning on her heel she ran as fast as she could as far away as possible. She could hear the clown’s shrill laugh as it chased after her. She didn’t dare to look back as she raced blindly through the fog. She picked up her skirt and ran as hard as she could. Her boots thudded against the ground as she continued on.

The fog began thinning and she could see what appeared to be the outline of woods. Still hearing the clown behind her, but its laughter beginning to grow slightly faint, she pushed on and ran into the woods. She ran until her legs threatened to give out beneath her. The fog was almost completely gone as she stopped and pressed herself against the tree. She was panting heavily as she heard the clown approaching. She put her hand over her mouth, silencing her desperate need for air.

The clown’s steps were slowing, stopping right behind the tree Y/N hid behind. She held her breath, praying the clown couldn’t hear her heart pounding in her chest. Tears welled in her eyes as her lungs begged for oxygen, yet she resisted, continuing to wait as the woods grew deadly silent.

Ever so slowly, Y/N removed her hand from her mouth, taking slow and deliberate breaths. Her heart was still pounding as she slowly peaked around the trunk of the tree. It was completely empty, the clown nowhere in sight. She let out a sigh of relief, shoulders slumping forward.

She went to turn and smacked into something solid. It grabbed her and panic set in. She began kicking and screaming, doing everything in her power to get away from whatever was holding. She kept her eyes shut firmly, pushing whatever had her as hard as possible and kicking with all her might.

“Y/N! It’s me! It’s Ju-ne! Stop hitting!” Once the voice registered in her brain, she stopped fighting. Daring to open one of her eyes, she realized that it was, indeed, Ju-ne who was holding her. Relief flooded her system as she wrapped her arms around his wooden frame. Taken aback by her sudden change in behavior, he cautiously put his arms around her. She began to cry softly as everything that happened finally settled in her brain. Ju-ne rubbed her back, letting her cry into his chest.

Eventually she began to calm down. She slowly released Ju-ne from her death grip. She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears. She was rather glad that there wasn’t makeup on her face, otherwise she was sure she’d look more like a wreck than she already did.

“Better?” Ju-ne inquired. Y/N nodded, not quite yet trusting her voice. “Okay. I think you needed that.” Y/N nodded again, folding her handkerchief and tucking it back away.

“There you guys are!” Lieutenant Donghyuk emerged from the trees, General Hanbin closely behind him. “We lost you in the fog there. You and the horses it would seem.”

“What was that?” Y/N asked. Her breathing was still rather labored and her voice was shaking. General Hanbin turned back, glaring menacingly at the direction of the fog.

“That is the Mouse King’s magic,” he said.

“That fog is meant to show you your deepest, darkest fears. It’s a magic tactic used in times of war to keep enemies from coming close, or to drive them so full of fear that they never come back,” Ju-ne added. Y/N frowned, staring back at where the clown had returned.

“What an awful trick,” she said. She looked around the woods. Tree branches tangled themselves together, blocking out the sun. Crows cawed from the treetops, swooping at each other. She let out a loud sigh. “Which way to the castle” The three men stared at her shocked. “We’re out of the fog and we’re all alive. If anything, that fog should motivate us to find that egg and return it to the Sugar Plum Fairy. I don’t know what you all saw, but what I saw will haunt me for the rest of my days. I don’t want anyone to live with the fear I just did. So, which way to the castle?”

“It’s, uh, it’s this way,” the General said. He took the lead of the group and began walking through the woods. They stuck closer together, paying attention to every rustle of leaves and tree branch snap. Ju-ne kept a hand on Y/N’s back, keeping her close to him. The closeness heated Y/N’s cheeks. The only time a man’s hand had ever been placed on her back was when she was dancing, and even then most dances didn’t involve touching unless it was each other’s hands.

They continued through the woods until they came to a clearing with a bridge. The bridge in question was, well, questionable. Pieces were missing and the rope seemed like it would snap if the wind blew. Y/N looked around, but she couldn’t see any other place to cross.

“We aren’t crossing her, are we?” Y/N inquired. General Hanbin turned on his heel, quirking a brow.

“And precisely where would you suggest we cross?” he challenged. She furrowed her brows, planting her hands on her hips.

“Certainly not here! That doesn’t look like it could support one of us let alone all of us.”

“My dear lady, you shall do well to remember who is in charge of this expedition.” Y/N fought the urge to roll her eyes as General Hanbin approached the bridge. He straightened his back and squared his shoulders before he took the first step onto the bridge. The bride shook slightly, but nothing else happened. He looked back smugly before continuing on. Y/N didn’t bother holding back rolling her eyes as they followed him.

Lieutenant Donghyuk followed behind him, copying his steps to a tee. Ju-ne was next, holding his hand out for Y/N. She slipped her hand into his, allowing him to lead her across the rickety bridge. They slowly made their way across the bridge, careful with each step they made.

Crack!

One of the boards gave way and the Lieutenant fell through. Without thinking, Y/N dove to grab his arm. She was able to just catch his wrist, but his weight was pulling her down. He let out a yelp, holding onto her with both hands.

“Don’t let go!” she called.

“Wasn’t planning on it!”

Ju-ne and the General both went to help her, but the bridge began to sway and they stopped moving. Y/N took a deep breath. With all the strength she could summon, she slowly began to pull Lieutenant Donghyuk back up through the hole. Ju-ne, being the closest, reached down as far as he could until he made contact with the Lieutenant. With effortless strength, he pulled the Lieutenant back onto the bridge.

Lieutenant Donghyuk sat back on the bridge, panting heavily. Y/N rubbed her sore shoulder, shooting the General a pointed look. Not wanting to stay on the bridge any longer than necessary, the group moved swiftly, albeit carefully, until they were safely on the other side. Y/N and the Lieutenant collapsed as soon as their feet touched the solid ground. Ju-ne knelt beside Y/N, carefully massaging her shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re okay to travel?” Ju-ne asked. Y/N nodded, taking a deep breath. She turned to the Lieutenant.

“I’m more concerned for your health. You did almost, well, die.” She hated to put it so bluntly, but after everything, they were well past pleasantries. Lieutenant Donghyuk smiled.

“My Lady, you, quite literally, saved my life. Even if I wasn’t in good health to travel, I would to help you reach your goal. I am forever in your debt,” he said, bowing his head. A shy grin took over Y/N’s face. She bowed her head in return.

“Please, think nothing of it. I’m sure you would have done the same.” He nodded his head. General Hanbin called for their attention, insisting that they must continue if they wanted to reach the Mouse King’s castle at a decent time. As they began their journey once again, Ju-ne held Y/N back slightly.

“You really must stop putting your life in danger,” he said. She pursed her lips, staring up ahead at the Lieutenant and General. She shook her head.

“For the first time in my life, I’m doing something extraordinary. I’m a part of something bigger than myself. I’m not familiar with this land, but I know that I would do anything to help. After all, isn’t that what you’re doing?” Ju-ne shook his head, clasping his hands behind his back.

“What I’m doing is saving my people, my own life be damned. So I suppose I can’t blame you too much for being reckless.” Y/N smirked.

“I guess you’re rubbing off on me,” she said, nudging him slightly. He smirked, shaking his head. She thought he heard him say something, but when she didn’t respond and he didn’t repeat himself, she brushed it off as the wind.

Their journey continued until they came across a field of flowers. The flowers seemed to stretch on forever and ever. They all paused, taking in the breath-taking scenery before them. Further past the field was a sea. While the sky above the field was as blue as could be without a single cloud in the sky, the sky over the sea was dark and cloudy, threatening a violent storm.

“The Mouse King’s Castle, which runs adjacent to the Uncrossable Seas, shouldn’t be too much further. We’re approaching from the South side, which gives us the advantage. However, we need to try and find supplies. Since the horses ran off with our supplies, we need to find a way to recover what we lost. Nutcracker, Lady Y/N try the Valley of Eternal Spring, we’ll look closer to the shoreline.” Everyone nodded at General Hanbin’s words.

Y/N and Ju-ne made their way to the field where the flowers filled the air with their sweet scent. Y/N inhaled deeply, a content smile taking over her face. She had never seen so many flowers in one place, especially on the ground. London wasn’t too fond of them, and her mother didn’t keep a garden. “Much too work,” she claimed. When she returned home, she would persuade her father to put one in. They certainly had the room.

From the flowers, tiny balls of colorful lights began floating. They spun around her, mesmerizing her. She peered closely at the tiny balls of light and realized that they were, in fact, tiny fairies. Like the ones from the Wintry Forest. Soft music filled her ears as they fluttered around her. She turned to Ju-ne, a curious smile on her face.

“They’re talking to you,” he said. She glanced at them briefly before turning back to him. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “They’re um, they’re saying you’re--you’re beautiful.” Y/N looked down, turning her head away as a blush crept to her cheeks.

The fairies began dancing around her, going further into the valley. Y/N followed them, curious to see where they were going. They led her over the hill and to the most wonderful thing she could have possibly seen.

“Ju-ne! Come quick!” she called. At the bottom of the hill was the horses, happily munching on grass, and in perfect health. Picking up her skirts, forgetting all proper etiquette she’d been taught since birth, she ran down the hill, positively bubbling with excitement. Cinnamon stopped his lunch briefly to give Y/N a soft neigh. She let out a glorious laugh, resting her head against his.

“I can’t believe it,” Ju-ne said once he reached the bottom of the hill. Y/N smiled, rubbing Cinnamon’s neck affectionately.

“Isn’t it absolutely marvelous?" she said. “Now we won’t have to worry about supplies. We have everything.” The fairies continued to circle around them, dancing to the music only they seemed to hear. Ju-ne watched them too, sneaking peeks at Y/N. The fairies moved closer around them, forcing them to move closer to one another. The fairies continued to do so until Y/N and Ju-ne were almost nose to nose.

They gazed into each other’s eyes, a smile on their faces. Y/N was finding it difficult to continue breathing as Ju-ne watched at her with an unwavering stare. Without breaking eye contact, he reached out for her, his hand barely grazing her knuckles. Y/N felt her breath get caught in her throat as a bolt of electricity shot through her.

Something ran over Y/N’s foot, startling her. She let out a yelp, jumping from her position. Ju-ne let out a hearty laugh, bending over. Y/N looked down and saw a tiny field mouse scampering past her. She let out an annoyed huff, crossing her arms over chest. Ju-ne wiped away imaginary tears, walking past her to grab the General and Lieutenant’s horses, along with Cocoa. Y/N went and grabbed Cinnamon’s reins, leading him towards the hill.

Another mouse ran past her foot, this time only making her jump slightly. Then another one ran past. Then another. Then another. The field seemed to be littered with field mice. Shaking her head, she continued on. Yet she found herself stopping. There was a tall, dark, menacing presence behind her. Ever so slowly she turned around.

All the tiny field mice had come together, running on top of each other to form a giant mouse-like man. Y/N felt her heart jump into her throat at the sight. She mounted Cinnamon, urging him up the hill as fast as he could run. Ju-ne was already with General Hanbin and Lieutenant Donghyuk, standing next to a makeshift boat.

“Lady Y/N? What in heaven’s name are you--”

“No time!” Y/N said, cutting General Hanbin off as she dismounted Cinnamon. “Take the horses and hide in the edge of the woods. Quickly!” The giant mouse man was starting to come into view, letting out a high-pitched roar. Y/N looked around, spotting some large sticks. She grabbed rope from one of the sacks on the horses and started tying the sticks together. “You need to go now!”

Lieutenant Donghyuk grabbed the horses’ reins, pulling them to the safety of the woods. Ju-ne tried to argue but General Hanbin pulled him away from Y/N. She did her best to focus on her idea in front of her and not on the approaching monstrosity she had fled from. She began placing the sticks, semi human-like, onto the makeshift boat before she pushed it out into the sea. As fast as she could she ran to the edge of the woods, hiding behind the trees.

Peeking out from behind the large trunk, she watched as the giant mouse man chased after the boat. A fog had settled over the sea, giving the sticks human shadows. As the mice tried to chase after the boat, the mouse man began falling apart. The mice, unable to chase after it, began to retreat back into the Valley of Eternal Spring.

Once the last of the mice had disappeared into the valley, the group reemerged from the woods. Cinnamon came up behind Y/N, nudging her softly in the back with his nose. She turned around, rubbing his head.

“That was some quick thinking,” General Hanbin said, coming to stand next to Y/N. She smiled, turning to look at him.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d dare say that was a compliment.” General Hanbin cleared his throat, turning on his heel and returning to his horse. Y/N shook her head, moving to mount Cinnamon once again. Ju-ne joined her side, holding tightly onto Cocoa’s reins.

“He’s right. That was extremely clever,” he said.

“Thank you,” Y/N said smiling. Ju-ne bowed his head, turning to follow General Hanbin. Y/N followed as well, letting herself get lost in her own head.

The rest of the journey wasn’t too hard. They didn’t face more terrifying fog or misshapen monsters, but something nagged Y/N. She occasionally put her hand in her coat pocket, wrapping her fingers around the key. She watched Ju-ne carefully. He seemed so confident riding Cocoa, his back straight, his shoulders squared. He looked like a prince ready to fight for his kingdom.

“Do you think we really need this egg?” Y/N asked softly, making sure General Hanbin and Lieutenant Donghyuk didn’t hear her.

“What do you mean?” Ju-ne asked, turning to stare at her curiously.

“Think about it. We’ve bested the Mouse King’s soldiers, twice, survived facing our worst fears from that horrible fog, survived that bridge that almost claimed Lieutenant Donghyuk’s life, and just bested that horrible monster. All without the egg. With the Sugar Plum Fairy’s magic and your brave, determined spirit, you could defeat the Mouse King.” Ju-ne stared at Y/N, his expression almost unreadable.

“As kind as your words are, you’re wrong. The Mouse King is far too powerful. Besides, we need that egg to return you home to your original size. That is still what you want?”

“Of course.” Y/N’s answer didn’t sound convincing to herself. Something in her heart felt different when she gave Ju-ne her answer. She brushed it off, focusing on the road ahead of her. They were supposed to be arriving to the Mouse King’s castle soon, and she needed to be focused on finding the egg.


End file.
